


Untitled

by nimscott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, Rape, Slut Shaming, Sorry Not Sorry, also hot as fuck, raper!Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimscott/pseuds/nimscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Te cae bien ese tal Dean, el tipo que te acaba de invitar a un par de cervezas en el bar, ¿verdad? ¿Seguro? Porque las líneas que separan lo consentido de lo que no lo es a veces se emborronan con mucha facilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



-No sé, no quiero nada que vaya a durar hasta mañana. No sé si me entiendes-miras de reojo a tu interlocutor para comprobar su reacción mientras tomas el penúltimo sorbo de tu botella de cerveza. Él esboza una sonrisa algo ausente, y no sabes cómo interpretarlo, así que esperas la respuesta.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. Aunque al menos tú no pareces el tipo de chica que elige evitar compromisos.

-Sorpresa, vaquero-consigues sacar otra pequeña sonrisa de esos labios obscenamente gruesos.-Tú sí que pareces un buscarrollos normal y corriente. Sin ofender. -No me ofendo, preciosa-el piropo gratuito te da un escalofrío.-Pero soy de todo menos normal y corriente. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Esta vez sonríe abiertamente. Los labios se estrechan enseñándote una muy regular dentadura. Ríes, contagiada por el descaro que exuda este hombre por todos sus poros, te acabas la cerveza y te pones en pie, cosa que le desconcierta.

-Voy al servicio, si me disculpas. Invítame a otra y a lo mejor podemos no tener compromisos juntos, o lo que surja-susurras inclinándote ligeramente sobre él, lo suficiente para que te llegue su leve aroma a aftershave, y seguramente a él tu perfume amaderado. Sabes cómo dejar tu marca, y la rigidez que adquiere tu nuevo amigo te confirma que lo has conseguido una vez más. Has cumplido. Te alejas en dirección al baño meneando las caderas un pelín más de la cuenta, y cruzas el umbral sin mirar atrás.

Tu estúpido orgullo provoca que no adviertas que el tal Dean, tras contemplar tu breve paseo con la boca entreabierta, se ha metido entre pecho y espalda el resto de su cerveza, ha dejado unas monedas sobre la barra y sigue tu rastro de migas de pan a zancadas. Para cuando entra en el desierto baño de mujeres, tú ya estás en un cubículo. Y como estás sola, él sabe perfectamente de cuál se trata.

No has ido al baño a aligerar carga de ningún tipo; sólo necesitas un respiro. Y coger algo de coraje. Has tenido relativamente pocos rollos, y todos con tipos a los que conocías. A Dean no le has visto en tu vida. Y está más bueno que ningún otro en tu lista. Suspiras, bajando la tapa con el pie y sentándote sobre la cisterna con una pierna elevada y otra apenas rozando el suelo. Apoyas la cabeza en la pared y cierras los ojos, recordando lo poco que has sido capaz de ver de él en el bar. Bonito pelo rubio oscuro, mentón y ceño decididos, y los ojos... No sabes de qué color son. Justamente estás maldiciendo la penumbra del bar y el ceño fruncido del rubio cuando algo repiquetea por encima de tu cabeza sobre la chapa de conglomerado que separa tu cubículo del de la izquierda y sobresaltada, abres los ojos.

Dean, con los brazos incómodamente apoyados en el borde, te saluda elevando la comisura derecha de la boca.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?-se te escapa.-¡Esto es un baño de mujeres!-das gracias a todos los dioses que conoces por tener la vejiga vacía y repulsión hacia los váteres públicos. -Seamos honestos, guapa-Dean desaparece de tu vista por un instante, pero sólo estaba tomando impulso: salta más grácilmente de lo que le habrías creído capaz y se deja caer sigilosamente en el suelo, frente a ti.-Ni hay gente aquí a la que le importe mi presencia, ni tú estabas haciendo nada comprometido. Aparte de pensar en mí. Te ruborizas furiosamente y te dispones a replicar mordazmente y salir como una tromba del cubículo, del baño y luego del bar, pero Dean se te acerca y por obra y gracia divina de pronto caes en la cuenta de que es bastante grande, y parece bastante fuerte.

Te quedas helada mientras se te aproxima y apoya las manos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, sobre el alicatado. Su chaqueta de desgastado cuero cruje cuando flexiona los brazos para aprisionar un poco más tu burbuja personal, y sus ojos, verdes con la intensidad con la que te maldices ahora mismo por haber siquiera considerado seguirle la corriente, están justo frente a los tuyos. Y no te permiten apartar la vista.

-Verás, tengo un poco de prisa-murmura Dean recorriendo tu rostro con la mirada. El suyo permanece tranquilo. Vacilante, apoyas una mano en su pecho para empujarle lejos de ti, pero es como intentar mover una pared. Ahora distingues con claridad el dulce olor del cuero de calidad, su aliento a cerveza y un deje a algo más, pero no sabes qué es. -Me importa un carajo lo que quieras o dejes de querer. Déjame en paz o llamo al encargado.

-Qué miedo-se burla Dean y no te deja contestarle. Se inclina velozmente y hunde su regular y bonita dentadura en tu cuello. Tu columna vertebral se retuerce bruscamente para permitirte huir del contacto, pero Dean velozmente dirige una mano bajo tu chaqueta, hacia tu seno izquierdo y empujando a través de él te endereza duramente contra la pared. Gimes por el impacto. Sus voraces labios se desplazan hacia tu tráquea, obligándote a levantar la vista. Sientes el intenso calor húmedo de su lengua contra tu fina piel, y la familiar sensación de succión, y sabes que te va a marcar.

-Estate quieta-murmura su voz a través de tu garganta. Te retuerces una vez más, porque de sujetarte ha pasado a manosear tu pecho sin contemplaciones. Intentas golpearle o alejarle con la mano derecha, puesto que la izquierda está atrapada tras tu espalda, pero la sujeta como si te leyera el pensamiento. Desesperada, bajas el mentón cuando localizas la frágil cuenca de su ojo a tiro. No sólo te obliga a elevar la mirada de un leve golpe con la frente, sino que dirige su mano (y la tuya) hacia el nacimiento de tu pelo. Te duele cuando te aferra y expone tu garganta por completo, y sólo suaviza un poco la presión cuando jadeas de dolor.

-Te irá mejor si me haces caso, te lo aseguro-afirma con una risa seca y vuelve a mirarte a la cara. Entrecierras los ojos. Le escupirías, pero el vacío de sus pupilas te dice a gritos que no dudará en pegarte si lo intentas siquiera. Sus gruesos labios, hinchados por la actividad, se aproximan, esta vez hacia los tuyos. Interiormente te debates entre lo increíblemente seductores que te parecen y el hecho de que este hombre te está violando. Dean posa su boca sobre la tuya un instante insuficiente para que tomes una decisión, porque su siguiente paso es elevar el labio superior en una mueca y morderte. Tira de tu labio inferior ligeramente, lo mordisquea con suavidad y lo chupa como un caramelo, y, maldita sea, gimes.

No tarda en aburrirse y vuelve a besarte. Eres incapaz de tensarte y no responder: tus músculos maxilofaciales intentan permanecer relajados y no responder. No. Responder. Viola tu boca; su lengua penetra en ella y busca la tuya, que sin saber qué coño hacer se limita a estar ahí en medio. Él juega con ella un rato, pero no tarda en decidir que le entretiene más morder tus labios.

Incansable, su mano derecha ha estado jugueteando con tu pecho, pero decide abruptamente meterse bajo tu camiseta y quitar el sujetador de en medio. Tu gemido se cuela entre sus labios cuando te pellizca el pezón, y sonríe, divertido.

No necesitas palabras para saber que lo ha interpretado como un consentimiento para seguir adelante. Y no. Rechazas esto, te está forzando y le matarías si tuvieras la oportunidad, pero Dean no te resultaba antes una opción excitante sólo por ser un extraño de paso en el pueblo.

Te excitaba porque daba miedo. Y ahora, más que nunca, lo da. No tienes los ovarios de plantarle cara, de seguir defendiendo lo que es tuyo. Y él se regocija sabiéndolo. Fuerza tu brazo derecho detrás de ti junto con el otro y la mano que ahora tiene de nuevo libre la usa para enterrar sus dedos en tu pelo y mordisquear el borde de tu mandíbula inferior, justo delante de la oreja, zona que rezas por que le pase desapercibida. Así es, porque Dean tiene planes. Te aplasta contra la pared y recuerdas casualmente que a tu ex le encantaba sentir tus pezones erectos contra su propio pecho. Dean no te besa más el cuello, pero jadea en tu oreja, y caes en la cuenta: te ha inmovilizado para usar sus manos para otro propósito. Tus ideas se confirman cuando oyes una cremallera abriéndose rápidamente. Gimoteas.

-Oh, vamos, no te me pongas así-te murmura al oído. Todo él arde como si tuviera fiebre, y jurarías que notas su pecho palpitar contra el tuyo.-No estoy siendo malo contigo. Podría ser malo contigo-se regodea al decirlo y una lágrima cae por tu mejilla. Como la suya está tocándola, la siente, y gira la cabeza para repetir su recorrido con sus labios.-Vamos, cariño. Voy a ser generoso.

Te preguntas qué significará eso, pero tampoco te da mucho tiempo para dudarlo. Se quita la chaqueta y la camisa abierta que lleva debajo en un solo movimiento y las cuelga de la percha de la puerta, quedándose solo con un tank top gris que resalta sus bronceados bíceps. Los observas flexionarse bajo la piel cuando te mantiene aprisionada contra la pared con un brazo y separa tus piernas con el otro, sentándose sobre la tapa del váter. Te resistes, pero una dura mirada por su parte hace que te des por vencida. Sonríe cuando el vestido se te sube por los muslos y tu ropa interior rosa queda a la vista.

-Por favor-balbuceas, pero te acalla con un gesto de la mano.

-Guárdate esos ruegos para dentro de un ratito-te aconseja con una sonrisa sardónica... y baja. Te preguntas por qué no te habrá quitado las bragas, pero entonces la punta de su nariz te roza ahí abajo, y tiemblas como una hoja. Está frotando la punta de su nariz arriba y abajo por tu entrepierna, aspirando profundamente a través de la tela cada vez más húmeda, y tú estás intentando no sufrir un ictus ni dejarle saber que estás a punto de sufrirlo. Saca a relucir de nuevo sus incisivos superiores y los desliza con mucha suavidad sobre el clítoris.

-Para-pides en un acto reflejo. Para tu ligera decepción, te hace caso. Se pone de nuevo en pie y te besa, y huele a ti. Sus dedos índice y medio te masturban mecánicamente, y vaya si saben cómo hacerlo.

-Como quieras.

Y te das cuenta de que tus palabras te acaban de condenar. Dean te vuelve a presionar contra la pared para poder quitarte las bragas, y tras, colgarlas en la puerta, procede a bajarse ligeramente los pantalones y sinceramente preferirías no mirar.

Como era de esperar, lo haces. En efecto, se ha sacado el miembro, y su mano recorre su longitud arriba y abajo, muy despacio, como si te lo estuviera enseñando. Tienes que admitir que es para estar orgulloso. Tienes la vista borrosa por las lágrimas, pero está plenamente erecto, en todo su esplendor, y la punta brilla.

Dean te mira a los ojos, y te dedica una sonrisa de anuncio, acercándose. Te estremeces cuando se aproxima de nuevo a ti y te susurra al oído:

-Estás lo bastante mojada como para que no retrasemos esto más.

Es claramente el glande lo que empieza a frotarse contra tu abertura, y el gemido de sorpresa que emites Dean lo interpreta como el disparo de salida. Entra en ti sin previo aviso, y cuando jadeas en su clavícula te aferra las caderas con ambas manos echándolas hacia adelante, con lo cual tus manos quedan libres para agarrarse a la tapa de la cisterna en un intento por mantener el equilibrio, y Dean te penetra decididamente, hasta el fondo. Gimes más alto de lo que has gemido hasta ahora, y duele un poco. Tiene la consideración de darte unos instantes en los que ambos jadeáis intentando recuperar el aliento, y te adaptas a la forma de su miembro dentro de ti. Aún no acabas de sentirte cómoda cuando se echa hacia atrás, y como te arrastra ligeramente tras él, temes caerte y te abrazas a su cuello. Dean se inclina hacia ti, comprensivo, pero entonces vuelve a penetrarte casi violentamente. Emites un quejido, y él repite la acción varias veces más de una forma un tanto vacilante.

Notas con precisión el instante en el que decide que habéis tenido suficiente calentamiento y es hora de empezar a correr.

Estás siendo, en teoría (porque no parece que opongas demasiada resistencia), violada en el baño de un bar por un tipo ferozmente atractivo al que acabas de conocer. No puedes reunir mucha capacidad de razonamiento justamente ahora, pero te da por preguntarte si habrá alguna mujer en el planeta que considere haber sido legítimamente violada por Dean. Ahora que ha empezado a penetrarte con una cadencia regular, el ligero dolor ha desaparecido y la fluidez con la que las finas caderas del rubio se mueven hacia adelante y atrás a una velocidad ideal está haciendo que te derritas. Cuelgas de sus hombros, porque si de ti se tratara no aguantarías tu propio peso.

Jurarías que lo que más está disfrutando es tu respiración acelerada en su cuello.

-Te odias a ti misma porque esto te está encantando-le susurra Dean con la voz más áspera que nunca.-Deberías al menos darte la oportunidad de traicionar tus principios del todo, ¿no crees?-y se inclina para besarte el cuello repetidamente.

Vas a traicionar tus principios del todo. Vas a disfrutar de tu propia violación, y quizá te odies por el resto de tu vida. Pero qué bien te está follando Dean.

Cada vez te está dando más duro, y llegando más al fondo, y tú gimes en consonancia con cada penetración. De pronto suelta tus caderas y sus manos van a los que has confirmado ya como sus lugares favoritos: tu pecho izquierdo y tu pelo, el cual aferra en una coleta sin un propósito claro aparte del de llegar mejor a tu clavícula, que mordisquea con suavidad. El soltarte ha disminuido la potencia de las penetraciones y no te parece bien, así que tus manos van directas a sus caderas, y no mucho después a su firme trasero. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera se ha bajado los vaqueros. La cremallera tintinea con cada nuevo impulso.

-No-murmura al cabo de un rato y para un instante, el suficiente para llevar tus brazos de vuelta a sus hombros; entonces él coge tu trasero y la siguiente embestida es tan brutal que gritas, y te levanta, y te empotra contra la pared. Caerías de nuevo sobre la cisterna, pero está follándote tan deprisa y con tanta violencia que no te da tiempo a resbalar; tus cortos gemidos se han fusionado en uno solo, y te sorprende descubrir que él también está gimiendo.

Estáis en la recta final. Dean coge aire y, joder, te está empalando literalmente. La fricción te está dejando el interior en carne viva, y ni siquiera te importa, porque tú se lo estás poniendo más fácil y le estás recibiendo con las piernas abiertas como la puta que eres.

Cuando te corres, gritas, estallando en placer, y te aferras a Dean y le muerdes el cuello. Le pilla completamente por sorpresa y se te une. Sientes que su corrida, ardiente como lava, te quema por dentro, te inunda e incluso sale al exterior, forzada porque Dean todavía te está embistiendo, exprimiendo las últimas gotas de su semen y de tu orgasmo. Disfrutáis inmóviles de las últimas palpitaciones, jadeantes y sudorosos en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente, Dean se separa de ti. Te sientes vacía cuando saca su pene, ya casi flácido, de ti, y se limpia con un poco de papel. Aparta sin ceremonias tu pie para tirar el papel dentro de la taza, se sube la cremallera y se pone la chaqueta. Aquí no ha pasado nada. Al salir del cubículo te echa una última mirada.

Yaces sentada sobre la cisterna, espatarrada y sudorosa. Intentas bajar y ponerte de pie, pero las piernas no te sostienen y resbalas para sentarte en la tapa de plástico. Una gota de semen te corre por la pierna.

Dean se disponía a salir, pero cambia de opinión y vuelve. Coge tus bragas del perchero y se las mete en el bolsillo.

-Me encantaría volver a verte algún día, preciosa.

El piropo gratuito te da un escalofrío.


End file.
